Whiskey Lullaby
by Goddess of the Gods
Summary: Kai and Hilary were the best couple, until he found out she was cheating on him. What will the two do? Forget one another? Or try to love again? Songfic. Based off the song 'Whiskey Lullaby'.
1. Kai's POV

GOG: I just came up with this while listing to 'Whiskey Lullaby' and reading 'The Darkness' here on To me, the story and the song are great.

When stuff is in **bold**, it's the song.

P.S. Kai and Hilary are over 21. You'll see why in a minuet.

I don't own Beyblade and I don't own the song, 'Whiskey Lullaby'

----------Whiskey Lullaby----------

---Kai's POV---

/**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette/  
/She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**/

We were together for three years. And for three years you supported me, held me, kissed me, _loved_ me. I staggered out of your house, got onto my motorcycle, and speed off into the night. I could hear your voice over the roar of the engine. You were screaming for me to stay. Why?

I drove down the long, dirt road and pulled into my driveway. I needed a drink.

/**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time/  
/But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**/

I rated the mini bar and grabbed some whiskey. I plopped down on the couch and drank away. I drank three more beers before taking three or four cases of beer and some bottles of whiskey and vodka up into my room. Within thirty minuets I had already gone through two and a half cases, three bottles of whiskey and a bottle of vodka. We Russian's sure do like our beer.

/**Until the night**/

Why should I live with this weight on my shoulders? Why live at all now? She was my reason for living. My life source. Wait a minuet, I just remembered something...my gun. Maybe I don't have to live after all...

/**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger/  
/And finally drank away her memory/  
/Life is short but this time it was bigger/  
/Than the strength he had to get up off his knees/  
/We found him with his face down in the pillow/  
/With a note that said I'll love her till I die/  
/And when we buried him beneath the willow/  
/The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**/

I pulled out the killing machine from my closet and looked at it. The black metal gleaming in the light. This is it...no more evil world. No more evil thoughts. No more pain...

I took a piece of paper are wrote 'I'll love her till I die' and pointed the gun to my temple... and fired.

"I love you...Hilary."

----------END----------

GOG: This is only the first half of the fic and song. So prepare for another dose of angst!


	2. Hilary's POV

GOG: Second dose coming right up!

I don't own Beyblade or 'Whiskey Lullaby'

----------Whiskey Lullaby----------

---Hilary's POV---

/**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself/  
/For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**/

Damn it! Why? Why was I so stupid? How could I have been so stupid! I lost my lover, maybe forever... I wish I could just die right here and now. He's been through all different kinds of hardships, and now he has to add this to that long list.

God, I need to get rid of this pain. A nice, strong drink will due some good right about now.

**/She finally drank her pain away a little at a time/  
/But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind/**

Going to my fridge, I picked up a few cases of beer and some bottles of whiskey. Damn..no vodka. That'd be perfect right about now. Well, what could I do? So I just took what I had and drag my slutty ass upstairs into my room, locking the door.

/**Until the night**/ 

Holy shit...I finished the beer in less that twenty minuets. I really must be sad...yet I'm not. Maybe I never really loved him......Hell, who am I trying to fool? I'd die for him.

Speaking of dieing...

/**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger/  
/And finally drank away his memory/  
/Life is short but this time it was bigger/  
/Than the strength she had to get up off her knees/  
/We found her with her face down in the pillow/  
/Clinging to his picture for dear life/  
/We laid her next to him beneath the willow/  
/While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**/

The pestle he gave me...I still have it, locked away in my closet. That could heal me better than any drug or beer ever will. Without hesitation, I went to retrieve it. The beautiful, spot-free chrome shimmered in the sun's light. I decided then and there that I was going to do it. But before I did, I picked up his picture and hung on to it for dear life. Then, I slowly moved the gun to my temple...and pulled the trigger.

"I love you...Kai."

----------END----------

GOG: Now, we are done. This took like ten minuets. I hope this wasn't to angst for some of you. Anyway, please review!

Kai: You...killed me!

Hilary: I'm too young to die!

GOG: But you're already dead...so act like it!

/Kai and Hilary fall you the floor/


End file.
